Look Away
by Sess-GalX50
Summary: This is kind of a strange story, it's a crossover beween Inuyasha and so far Fruits Basket; but I might put more shows like Wolf's Rain in there...maybe...just read, it's better than it sounds-
1. Default Chapter

1¾   «        ›#  I M M M M M                                                                   N                               Look Away

A/N: This story is gonna be kind of depressing at first...if you are in the mood for a tear-jerker this is the story for you! Please read, it's gonna get happier...eventually... anyway this story is actually gonna be a crossover with Fruits Basket and maybe Wolf's Rain... Something tragic happens in Kagome's life and who will she turn to? Rated 'R' for possible swearing and maybe future lemons.(Don't own Inuyasha or any other animes that I might bring into this story....or songs)

Ch.1 Look Away...

I saw her standing there...tears upon her cheeks, I knew something was wrong. I asked her what it was, she looked away and said,"My daddy's home"  
Well I knew what that meant, it meant that I could never see her again. For I had seen this once before I didn't wanna deal with it anymore.

"LOOK AWAY!!" she said as she turned away and I tried to hold her couldn't let her be...let her be...let her be...

I said "Why? Why do you make me cry?" she said "I love you so...look away...I don't wanna love.....

I saw her standing there...tears upon her cheeks, I knew something was wrong. I said,"What baby?" she looked away and said,"My daddy's home..."

"LOOK AWAY!!" she said as she turned away Oh God! I-Oh! I loved her couldn't let her be...let her be...let her be...Look away...Look away...

She said, "I LOVE YOU SO...Look away..."

(A/N:Yup...that is the song this is kindof focused on it's by Hootie and the Blowfish and is an awesome song if you understand it...just picture the 'Her' and 'she' as Kagome and the 'I'(him) as whoever you think she should be with out of this list: Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Shippo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Akito, Ayame(SOHMA!!), Momji, or Hatsuharu. (please refer to who you want her to be with in your review, same with Tohru except you may pick girls to be with Tohru if you want it to be kinda perverted.')I AM GOING BY YOUR OPINIONS SO REVIEW)  
LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LUV!

Kagome stepped out of the well looking forward to a week of shopping and cooking with her mother, but when she came up she was not in her shrine house but in the middle of a wide forest. She used the viney walls to crawl to the top of the well and pulled the shrubbery out of the way that was blocking the sun and pulled herself up. It was a Saturday so she was wearing a black skirt that went about to just below her knees and was very flowy. She had on a long black overcoat and a snowy white tanktop underneath that. She had on black hiking boots since her other shoes, like, KILLED her feet when she was in fuedel Japan. She went walking through the woods wondering where she was as she came to a ridge she saw below her a nice house and nearer to her, coming her way, a boy with silver-grey hair and violet eyes. Although he did not see her on top of the ridge she did try to get a closer look at him by climbing down the ridge and slipped, falling directly on top of the boy.  
"OH MY GOD!!! I am SOOO sorry!!!! Are you alri-" she cut off as she saw a passed out silver mouse bye her rump, looking utterly shocked in his state of unconcia. She blinked and picked up the little mouse and started petting the soft fur inbetween his cute little ears. The rodent started slightly squeeking in pleasure as he got petted so gently and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the site.  
Yuki opened his eyes to see a very pretty girl holding him in her hands and...petting him...petting him... nothing else could go through his mind as she rubbed his head gently but her soft chuckle snapped him out of his trance-like state alert to having his secret found out.  
"Um...this is awkward." he said as he stood in her palm and she then moved her rubbing to his silky tummy, ignoring his words.

Kagome started to tickle the small rodent's stomach as he adoribly stood on his hind legs and his mouth murmered something over his soft, rumbly purring. She smiled at how cute she thought he was. Usually she thought rodents were icky, this one was different, like somehow civilized.

Yuki purred softly as she rubbed his tummy lightly, Tohru never pet him like this. He liked it. And this girl.  
" his mouth purred through unkept lips, him blurting it out. At that something snapped in the bushes, making Kagome jump as at the same time Yuki changed back into his human form and she fell over him, hand right above his erection which was growing larger and larger and then she thumped heads with him sending a jolt to his and her body she lay over him on hands and knees and he lay on the ground propped on his elbows so close to her they could feel each other's breath. Kagome leaned closer to him and felt his lips brush gently against hers and then she remembered where she was and she didn't even know who he was. Her eyes snapped open and she pummeled Yuki into the air throwing his clothes after him and her face as red as a cherry. Suddenly there was a small grey cat near her feet then another black one, then a calico, then a brown one, then a tabby cat, suddenly there were cats everywhere!  
"You sure showed that damn rat!" came Kyo's voice cheerfully as he walked toward her, a huge grin on his face and cats holding onto his clothes dangling along with him, and one on his head. His smile widened as he got closer to this strange girl and he looked her over casually, then walked in a circle around her, looking her up and down.  
"Do you have a problem?!" she yelled accusingly at him.  
"No!! What, do you?!'CAUSE I COULD KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DO!!!" Kyo yelled snappily back at her as anger marks apeared on his lobes.  
"Ooooh...You are going to regret the day you ever messed with Kagome Higurashi, you worm..." she hissed as she pulled up her sleaves and stomped towards him.  
"Really? Now am I? BRING IT, HAG!!!" he yelled back as he too put his hands into fists at his sides and stomped towards her.  
"RRRRGGG!!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she grabbed Kyo from behind and put her arm around his neck and used the other to bend his body over her knee and all the while she was biting him on his cheeks and ears.  
"OW!!OW-OW-OW-OW-OOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!" was all Kyo could manage as she toyed with him he figited as much as he possibly could to get away, "LET GO GOD DAMNIT!!" he yelped as his face started turning a pale blue color.  
"Say uncle." she said indifferently.  
"NEVER!!!" he yelped as his face turned a dark blue.  
She tightened her grip," Say it!" she ordered.  
"NOOO!!!" he yelped as she titened her grip and he turned purple.  
"SAY IT OR I'LL SUFFOCATE YOU!!!!!!" she demanded as she caused him to turn a rainbow of colors and bit down hard on his cheek.  
"GACK UNCLE!!! HACK" he yelped as he turned colors and felt a sharp pain on his cheek. She let go solemnly as Shigure was coming toward the couple to find out what the hell all the noise was about.  
"Oh? It seems Kyo has made a friend."Shigure said cheerfully as Kyo yelled, "SHUTUP!! STUPID MUTT!!!" and then stormed to the house.  
"What might your name be miss?" Shigure said as he looked over her a quick once and then said, "Would you like to join us for Tea? Ha'ri is over and we're ordering chinese, you should join us!" he said politely as he pushed Kagome inside.  
"Uh...thanks...I think...and my name is Kagome, Kagome Higorashi." she said as he shoved her to a seat next to a man with pretty sea-green eyes and a doctor-ish outfit on.  
Then he left to answer the phone and Kagome sat nervously with the strange man as he read the newspaper quietly.  
"Um...Hi! My name is Kagome Higorashi, what's yours?" she asked nervously.  
"Hatori Sohma, the one who brought you in here is Shigure Sohma, the big-mouth with the orange hair is Kyo Sohma and the quiet one you fell on is Yuki Sohma." he said just glancing up at her quickly then back at his Oh-so-very-important newspaper. Kagome's hair spiked out nervously as she heard something fall in the kitchen and then started shaking slightly.  
"Um...Hatori-san?" she asked.  
"Yes?" he said looking up at her.  
"Whereisthebathroom?!" she asked quickly and he pointed around the corner to the bathroom.  
"Thanks be right back!" she squeeked and then ran into the bathroom.  
Hatori blinked as the strange girl dissappeared into the hallway bathroom and sighed, "Great another house wife for Shigure..."

A/N: What do you think? Well I think it's awkward so far and please review people! I'd say more but me having issues with thinking(like always)!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ANSWER THE OPINION QUESTION AT THE TOP!!!!!!!! Sincerely meI am Toboe and review is open to all so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!er face as red as a cherry. Suddenly there was a small grey cat near her feet then another black one,�   ›#  w       ›#                                                                                                      X   �   Œ   ÿÿŽ   ÿÿt  ÿÿv  ÿÿ‰  ÿÿ‹  ÿÿ 


	2. Not Even The Trees

1¾   «        I                                                                                                         Look Away

(A/N:Hi again, this is going to be chapter two and I'm thinking of changing the theme tune to a less depressing sort of thing but...maybe later, for now it sticks with the title, even though at the moment it is not coming up in the story like that but, still keep reading!!!!!!!!!(Oh and alot of the titles of my chapters are the names of other Hootie and the Blowfish songs so I don't own them or any animes!)

Ch.2 Not Even the Trees...

Kagome sat nervously on the bathroom floor and took a deep breath. She then walked out of the bathroom, only to run into the guy that had pushed her into this house and tried to remember what his name was.  
"Hello there! I hope you don't mind me asking but could you help Tohru in the kitchen? We're expecting more company and she needs some help, even though she won't admit it! Would you mind?" he spoke cheerfully as he led her to the kitchen.  
"Sure, I'd love to help! But,um...who's Tohru? And why did that one boy,urm, Yuki, turn into a rat? And why did the boy with the orange hair have all those cats around him? And why are you so chatty? And what was with that snooty dude reading the paper?And-and-and-" as she asked all of this her eyes changed into swiveling orbs and she started to get woozy.  
"All will be explained soon, and she is Tohru." he said happily as he pointed to Tohru in the kitchen.  
"Hi there! I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you,um,miss...?" Tohru said in her usual cheery voice as she turned from the oven toward her and gave a charming smile.  
"Kagome Higorashi! It is so nice to see another girl!" Kagome squealed happily as she hugged Tohru gently,"Do you minda if I call you Tohru-nee-chan"  
"Of course not!!! Go right ahead!!" Tohru said as she blushed nervously at the strange girl's actions and her eyes grew shocked.  
"And I ecpect to be called Kagome-nee-san! Now, what are you cooking?" she said cheerfully as she looked over the pot.  
"I'll leave you two to cook!" Shigure said as he left when the doorbell rang

A/N: That's it for now, but more soon!!!!!! Find out who's at the door and what Tohru made for din-din and what Akito will think of all of this!!!!!!!!!!!Later, remember to Read and Review!!! Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!                                                       �   I  w       I                                                                                                      B   �   Œ   ÿÿŽ   ÿÿ  ÿÿ,  ÿÿ-  ÿÿ/  ÿÿN  ÿÿP  ÿÿ#  ÿÿ  ÿÿ 


	3. Beef Stroganoff

Look Away

A/N: I AM UPDATING ALL MY STORIES!

Ch.3 Beef Stroganoff

"Well…Shigure told me I wasn't supposed to cook cause he had ordered Chinese food, but when he found out Haru, Hiro and Kisa were coming he said to just put the Chinese in the fridge and make enough for everyone, cause he'd only ordered enough for Hatori, Yuki, Kyo and I, so I started to try a new French recipe I found called 'Beef Stroganoff' But it's so confusing and then and then and then-" Tohru was cut off by Kagome's hand over her mouth, "I get it!" Kagome sighed.

Tohru whimpered and fell to her knees, "IT'S SO HAAAAARRRDDD! WAAAHAHAAAA!" she bawled biasly on the floor as the doorbell rang.

Kagome cupped her forehead in her hand as she muttered to herself, "Oive'…"

((I know it's short but that's all I can think of for now! Toodles))


	4. The Stranger

Look Away

A/N: I better do a little bit more of a serious chappy with this story, so here goes!

Disc: Ya, Ya, I don't own…

Ch.4 The Stranger….

As Kagome made dinner, insisting that Tohru leave because she was doing more 'hurt' than 'help' Tohru decided to go on a walk, with no one in particular, just alone, in a loose dress that went to just above her knees. It was a nice, spring day, so nothing more was needed for clothing.

She didn't want to bother anyone, so that was why she went alone. She meandered around, going nowhere, thinking of nothing but her beloved mother.

"Oh, mom…If you could be here now, I'm sure you'd love all of my wonderful new friends…" she sighed, looking up at the sky, "I think I'll go to Mr.Schuichi's, 'see what he's up to today." She then took off down a dirt path that went to the old man's farm.

Unaware of the two protruding eyes watching her from behind, two eyes that only Kagome would've found familiar, and they followed Tohru until she got lost, and was looking around confusedly in an open clearing.

"Stupid girl." Came a smooth, suave voice from behind Tohru. Tohru whirled around to see a tall, handsome man in a crimson kimono, with long, silver hair and eyes the color of wheat or gold, and two…two…DOGGIE EARS…on top of his head.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, mister?" she said nervously as a blush plagued her cheeks.

"I said STU-PID GIR-LL!" he snarled, chuckling softly as he glanced Tohru over quickly, before the words he was thinking slipped over his mouth, "You're incredibly beautiful…" He blushed suddenly when he realized what he had said, "I mean, and uh that is…" his own error caused himself to blush harder.

"Thank you, no wait um…did you call me stupid? But you called me pretty? What? What? AAAACK!" her eyes whirled as her head spun in circles, "Whichwaydid'ee go? Whichwaydid'ee go? Whichwaydid'ee go?"

"Are you alright!" Inuyasha leapt forth and caught her as she fell, cradling her in his arms, then chuckled, "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, yes! My name! You probably want to know my name so I'll tell you my name." She stuck out her hand for him to shake it, "Nice to meet you, what's your name, sir?"

"My name is Inuyasha…and you still haven't told me your name…and don't call me sir!" he ordered, ignoring the offered hand.

"OH! My name is Tohru Honda!" She said smiling from ear-to-ear, "nice to meet you Inuyasha-san!"

"Don't call me 'san' either!" he barked in annoyance. "I'm not THAT much older than you!" he frowned, "Tohru-kun."

She blinked curiously, then smiled, "Okay, Inuyasha-Kun." :D She said as she began to get up, then stumbled back to the ground with an oomph!

"Here!" he held out a hand and helped her to her feet, smiling, "Where are you off to?" he asked as he sniffed the air, "You sure smell nice…" he did it again, another foul of the mouth, which he instantly covered.

"So many compliments!" she said with a cute smile, "Would you like to join me? I'm going to Mr.Schuichi's farm!"

Inu blinked curiously before smiling, "Sure."

To Be Continued……

* * *

A/N: This is my chosen couples, if you don't like it, give me some reasons to change them and I might think about it:

Inuyasha / Tohru

Kagome / Hatori

Shigure / Sango

Kyou / Naraku ;)Very unique!

Yuki / Sesshomaru : Urm…Oh! Not the Inuyasha one, his brother!

Miroku / Akito

Shippo / Kisa / Hiro / Rin (Not really couples, just all friends)

Hatsuharu / Bankotsu

Jaken/ Kikyo (LOL)

That all for now…I might add more…but I dunno yet!(Still LOL from Jaken&Kikyo)


	5. Whom do you love?

Look Away

A/N: Just updating as many stories as I can…

Ch.5: Whom do you love?

Inuyasha trotted silently after this girl, watching as she stopped to do anything from smell the flowers to tie her shoe. And he had to admit, it seemed like they were going nowhere but in circles, but he didn't mind…he just…well, he just liked being with her, that's all.

"…Yasha...Inuyasha-kun!" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry for misleading you…it seems I've gotten us lost…" He was about to snarl in annoyance when he saw the tears in her eyes, "I'm so stupid…I can't even get to Mr.Schuichi's farm without getting lost!" she whimpered as the tears slid down her cheeks uncontrollably, "and now…and now we'll never get back…"

Inuyasha smiled sympathetically and his arms naturally found their way around her shoulders as he brought her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. Glancing up, he realized it was already night, and the moon was already high in the sky.

"Well…I guess sleeping in a tree one more night couldn't possibly hurt…" he mumbled, looking around for 'the perfect tree.'

"Sleeping…in a…tree?" Tohru looked up at him; blinking curiously, "What do you-" she was cut off by him sweeping her off of her feet and into his arms, "YEEP!"

"I usually do." He explained simply before jumping up and up from tree-to-tree before landing on one and sitting down, cross-legged and plopping her down in his lap.

Tohru glanced around at the ground below her and felt strangely comfortable, and she soon felt herself slipping into a deep sleep, leaning against his warm body as her and his legs entwined.

Inuyasha fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

...:Kyonkichi-luffs-Naraku:...

* * *

Kyou was out night-training again, when suddenly, he noticed a pool of water glimmering brightly in the moonlight and he walked over to it curiously.

He looked deep into it and could almost see two, dark crimson-eyes staring back at him, and as he bent to look closer, he lost his balance and stumbled into the depths of the small pool. Within moments he found himself again on dry land, and those crimson-eyes were now beneath him-and they had a face…and a body…and Kyou was straddling it…uh…him.

"Human boy…" he heard from a deep voice, "Get. Off."

A/N: Yes, it's short but I g2g! LUFF TO MY REVIEWERS! BAI!


End file.
